The micro-light emitting diode (Micro-LED) technology is a newly-developed display technology. As compared with the existing organic light emitting diode (OLED) or liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, the Micro-LED has advantages of high resolution, high brightness, low power consumption, fast response, high luminous efficiency and long service life, and thus is widely applied in displays such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer and a television.
In the flexible Micro-LED display panel, multiple Micro-LED units are arranged in an array on a flexible substrate by bonding, so as to apply the Micro-LED to the flexible display.
However, in the flexible Micro-LED display panel, the Micro-LED unit may peel off during multiple bending due to a large stress and weak bonding force at a bonding position.